Levi's SAW Fridge Trap
by Levi Kipp
Summary: read and review


SAW Episode one: the fridge trap

Andrew woke up dazed and confused. The room was quiet and dark, he had no idea where he was. He slowly and cautiously stood up, and looked around. His eyes did not adjust, so he started feeling around for a clue to where he may be. He only found a box, and some shelves holding what appeared to be bottles. He stood up to begin crying for help.

"Hello?" he said, "is… is anyone there?" there was no response to his plea. He began feeling around for any chains on him. He didn't find any, so he started searching his pockets. As far as he could tell, there was nothing there. He heard rattling from across the room, which made him jump. He stared in the direction the noise came from. He then heard a voice crying out…

"What the…" a man said, "what the fuck!?" one of the cabinets started shaking, and the bottles fell down, shattering. Andrew wondered if he should hide from the man, or reply to his yelling.

"Where the hell am I!?" the man shrieked. Andrew stood in a corner, by a box that he believed was made of glass. It stuck out from the wall, about to Andrew's waist. Andrew began to say something but he couldn't bring himself to confront the man in the room.

"where the hell am I? I want out! I want out!" the man began banging his fists on the wall. He continued his violent banging, while screaming until his voice sounded scratchy…

"I…" Andrew muttered. The man screamed from Andrew's sudden speaking, "I don't know where we are…" the man started breathing heavily, until eventually, he threw a bottle at Andrew.

"hey! What is your problem!?" Andrew yelled. "what is my problem? What is my problem?? I've been fucking abducted and locked in this room! That's what my problem is!!" he threw another bottle at him, and started screaming.

"what now? Are you hurt?" Andrew asked

"I don't think so…"

"then why are you screaming?"

"oh my god!" the man said, "why wouldn't I be screaming would be an easier fuckin' answer!" Andrew sighed, and started looking for a light switch. The man was panting and whimpering, while banging his hands on the wall. His strength was running out, so he was barely smacking the wall, with his head leaning against it. He eventually came to a complete stop, and fell to his knees, crying and moaning.

The lights came on, three light bulbs were in the room, and they came on one at a time. Andrew put his hands over his face, trying to adjust his eyes to the lighting. Everything seemed blurry, and he realized his glasses weren't in his jacket. He started looking around, and saw his glasses container on top of the glass box. He opened it, and put on his glasses. He could see that they appeared to be in an abandoned freezer room. Andrew had short curly black hair, large glasses, a white shirt, and a blue plaid jacket. The other man had a goatee and buzz cut brown hair. He had a white long sleeved shirt with a red jersey on. He had a red baseball cap and a scar on his left cheek. He seemed to be missing a couple teeth.

"what the hell happened to you?" Andrew asked him, staring at his beat up face.

"look, I've been in a couple bar fights," he said, "don't lecture me about it, my ex-wife does enough of that." Andrew started inspecting the room again. The glass box had black paint on this inside, so he couldn't see what was inside of it. He looked at the sides of it, and saw two holes in on each side. There were flaps on the holes to cover them so that you couldn't see inside of them. There were beer bottles on the shelves, with boxes that had beer labels on them.

"why the hell are is there so much beer in this room?" Andrew asked. He opened up a box and there were more bottles in it. He picked up one of the bottles, and they were all empty. The man tried to open it to see if there was any beer in there. He broke the bottle open, and saw that none of them had even a drop of alcohol in it. He blurted out several obscenities, and threw the bottle on the ground.

Andrew looked over at him for a moment, then began trying to break the box open, but with no success. Out of nowhere, an intercom on the wall turned on, with nothing but of static.

"hello Andrew…" a dark voice said, "hello… matt…" Andrew and matt looked at each other and then back at the intercom.

"you don't know me but… I know you…" the dark voice went on.

"I want to play a game."

"Andrew, while in this room, I want you to think about what you did last night, and what you did with your son… oh, that's right, nothing. You have gone your entire relationship with your son leaving him alone at home while you get 'wasted' at a bar…"

"though, that is not entirely untrue," he continued, "you have wasted something… but all I've seen you waist is your life." Andrew looked down at the ground with guilt.

"wait, that's right! My son! What have you done with my son!?" he yelled.

"since you seem to love drinking so much… I've decided to give you enough liquid to drink to your heart's content…"

"answer me!!!" Andrew shrieked. He began throwing bottles at the intercom.

"stop it! Just stop it!" matt yelled, "it's not live, you idiot. He can't answer you, he's recorded it.

"Matt, you've been in seven bar fights in the past two months," the man said, "did you do this because you needed to stand up for something? Or did you just want attention?"

Matt just stared at the intercom, angry and frightened at the same time.

"today, you will show me the answer, if you love fighting so much, let's see you fight for your life in my game…"

"on the end of the room, you will see two oxygen tanks in two windows they hold an hour's worth of oxygen in them, there is a key in this room to open them and get the oxygen tanks…"

"at 6 o'clock, the windows will be sealed shut, and the tanks will be locked in there forever…"

"at 6: 15, the room will officially be your tomb…"

"I will be here to set you free at 6: 45."

"however, if you fail to get the oxygen tanks, you will be dead by then…"

"live or die… make your choice…" and the intercom turned off.

"oh my god, it's him," Andrew said, "it's jigsaw…"

"who?" matt said.

"jigsaw," matt said, "he captures people who he thinks don't appreciate their lives."

"and he makes them play sick, twisted games for their lives."

"so, what do you mean by 'games'?"

"he puts them in a test," Andrew said, "either you go through a painful test or you die."

"holy shit!" matt said, "that can't be legal!" Andrew stared at him like he was a moron.

"yeah, no," Andrew said, "the cops are just fine with it…"

"what did he mean by the 'enough liquid to drink your heart out' thing?"

"I don't know, but we're not ganna like it."

"so, it sounds like you're just number one father in his eyes," matt said.

"hey! Shut the fuck up, I'm a damn good father!" Andrew said. Matt let out a disbelieving sigh, and paced around the room. He tried forcing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He looked at the box and said, "hey... hey! Check out that box! What's in there?"

"how the hell should I know?" Andrew asked, "the box is painted black, I can't see a goddamn thing in there."

"there's two holes on each side! Stick your hands in there!" matt said to him.

"hell no!" Andrew yelled, "if you wanna stick your hands in a box that a psycho killer put in here, be my guest!" matt began pacing again, mumbling under his breath.

Suddenly the vents started pouring water out, and hit Andrew, knocking him down. Water was pouring on his face, making him feel dizzy and confused. He slowly and dizzily got up. Matt was screaming and trying to ram the door down.

"what the hell is happening!?" Andrew screamed.

"what does it look like?" matt responded, "we're ganna drown!" he started crying and fell to his knees. Andrew started breaking bottles open, looking for a hint to get out. He eventually found a note in one of the bottles, with small lettering but big red lettering on the top.

The big red lettering said, "inside the box is your key out… along with a keg of beer."

Andrew read the title aloud, and matt snatched the note out of his hand, crying, "oh, thank god! Beer, just what I need right now!!" he runs over, and sticks his hand in the box. he then lets out a loud scream, and pulls his hand out. His hand and arm is covered in gashes, and blood is trickling down to his elbow. Andrew screams too, and then holds matt's arm to look at it.

"it's okay, it's not too bad…" he said.

"not too bad? Then put your hand in there!" matt said

"what happened?"

"I don't know, it's like the tube that my arm went through was covered in razors…"

By this point, the water was up to their knees. Matt was sitting in a corner, whimpering and holding his arm in his armpit, trying to stop it from bleeding too much.

"so, how did you get here?" Andrew asked him.

"it… it was late…" matt moaned, "I was at the bar…"

Last night…

Matt was at a bar, wearing the same outfit he was wearing today… he was drinking his beer, watching a baseball game on the television. The bartender walked up to him and asked, "you sure you should be drinking too much? You've already had eight drinks…"

"hey, don't nag me about this stuff, my ex-wife does enough of that."

"you always talk about her, what happened with your ex-wife?"

"I got to violent, we got in a fight, she ran off with my son, and I don't pay child support because I'm using my money on this bar, now would you just shut up and leave me to watch the game???"

"Mathew, I think it's time I cut you off, I can't afford another fight in this bar…"

"cut me off? I'm paying for this! Give me that beer!" he yelled.

"Mathew, I don't want to get violent!"

Matt stood up, and punched the bartender in the face. The bartender stood there, a red mark on his cheek, staring at matt. Matt stood panting and grunting. He eventually stormed out of the bar, and knocked a woman out of the way to get out. Her boyfriend chased after him to stand up for her. He tapped matt on the shoulder, and when matt turned around, he knocked him out. Little did either of them know, a man in a pig mask was behind a tree watching them. The girl's boyfriend walked away, and left matt there, on the sidewalk.

Today…

"and that's all I remember…" matt said. He was standing up now, since the water was now up to his chest. Andrew was feeling his forehead, and crying.

"I know how I got here…" Andrew said, "I was at home, I was looking for my son…"

Last night…

"Dylan? Dylan!" Andrew said, walking through the house looking for his son. He just got into his son's room. He saw a lump on the bed, under the covers.

"Dylan… is that you?" he slowly walked towards dylan's bed. He stepped over the trash and toys and video games that was on the floor. The blankets were all on the floor. The sheet was half on and the pillow was between the mattress and the wall. He slowly reached for the blanket, and pulled it up. There was his son, asleep on the bed.

"Dylan, Dylan wake up." He said. Dylan moaned, and slowly awoke, staring at his father.

"yeah dad? What is it?" he said groggily. His dad sat down on the end of his bed, with a cigarette in his mouth, and a beer in his hand. Dylan reluctantly asked his dad what was wrong.

"I just feel bad for going out all night and leaving you alone all night," he said.

"dad, it's fine…" Dylan said, expecting his father to know that he was miserable about his poor choices. Andrew, without saying anything, walked away. Dylan got up, and started drinking a mountain dew. Andrew walked into the kitchen and saw Dylan doing this.

"Dylan, you need to go to bed," Andrew told him.

"oh now you act fatherly" Dylan said to him. Andrew walked into the room and got in his face.

"what the hell do you mean by that?" he yelled.

"I mean that you spend all day ignoring me and watching TV and you spend all night ignoring me and drinking!" he screamed.

"hey, I buy you every game and toy you ask for!!"

"and I appreciate that!! But you can't but love!"

"you and I are about this close to getting in a fist fight!"

"see, who says that to there son?"

"someone whose son is being a brat."

"piss off!" Dylan yelled, and then walked away.

Two hours later…

Andrew was still awake, feeling miserable about his relationship with his son. He go up and started toward dylan's room. He got to the kitchen, and saw that the light bulbs were gone.

"what the…" he said. He looked in the cabinet, and all of his new light bulbs were gone.

"I've been awake all night, no one could've gotten in the house… could they?"

He slowly started towards dylan's room. He passed the dining room… then the laundry room…

He thought he heard something in the dryer, so he opened the door, and a man in a pig masked grabbed him.

Today…

The water was still up to their chests by this point…

"that's it!!" matt said, "I'm going in!"

He headed back to the glass box, and stuck his hand in. Andrew jumped away from him.

"matt! What are you doing??" he cried.

"saving my li—aaaah!!!" he screamed. The water in the room was being clouded from blood…

"shit!!! Mother fucking shit!!!" he screamed.

"oh my god! Matt!" matt pulled a hose out of the tube, and realized it had beer in it.

"what the hell? Beer! Oh thank god!" he put the hose in his mouth, and pull the trigger, beer started pouring into his mouth. Eventually, a key came out of the hose. He picked it up, and swam over to the window.

"im free!! I'm ganna live!!" he yelled. He put the key in, and opened the window. He put the oxygen tank to his mouth, and let it flow through.

"hey! You shouldn't waist that, you should wait until the water is up before you use the oxygen.

"yeah, yeah, good idea…" he said, as he turned off the tank. Suddenly, matt began to gag. He was shrieking and slinging his arms everywhere.

"no! nooo!" he yelled, blood was seeping out of his eyes and nose… blood began to pour out of his mouth. His shrieking and panicking ended… and he fell dead…

"oh my god! Oh my god!!!" the body lied in the middle of the water, blood all over his face and arm. Andrew pulled out the note he found earlier, and read the parts that he ignored earlier.

Inside the box is your way out… along with a keg of beer…

Inside the box is a way to get out of this room, and live the rest of your life with the knowledge that you now appreciate your life, there is also something else in the box, a keg of alcohol… but just remember, alcohol isn't poisonous… but I suggest you consider what could have been put in this keg before you drink anything from it… if you wish to drink the beer… I hope you are prepared to face the consequences…

"you idiot!! You shouldn't have drank the beer you idiot!" he looked at matt's body, still holding the oxygen tank. He ran over to the body, and grabbed onto the tank… when out of nowhere, it became electrical and shocked him (and being covered in water, it added a horribly painful effect). He got up, and stared at a video camera in the corner.

"you're ganna make me do this, aren't you, you bastard?" he screamed at the camera, "you bastard! I'll kill you!!!" he looked at matt.

"matt… please get up…" he cried, "I need you!" matt's body didn't budge…

Andrew whipped his tears, and walked towards the box, it was too far down at the point to stay in the air and get it out.

"I have to go under water… okay… here I go," he said, bending over. He stuck his hand in the tube, he could feel the thin edge of the razors splitting his skin open…

He screamed and gurgled trying to get the hose. Eventually he realized his jacket sleeve was stuck on one of the razors… he panicked and tried to get it unstuck. He just took his jacket off and grabbed the hose real fast and pulled his hand out. He poured the beer out of the hose, and grabbed the key. Cheerfully and happily, he swam to the window. He looked down at the key hole, and it was sealed shut.

"no… no!!!" he screamed. He tried to pry the slot open and get to the keyhole. He looked up to the clock and it said 6: 13. The water was just almost touching the roof, matt's body was pressed against it now. The intercom came on with the same dark voice as before.

"hello, Andrew…" it said, "you have failed your game…"

"Dylan!" Andrew cried, "what have you done with Dylan?!?!"

"the rules were clear…"

Andrew began crying…

"so many people are so ungrateful to be alive…"

Andrew was screaming and whimpering…

"but not you…"

"not anymore…"

"no!!! please!!! Don't! don't! no!!!

"game over…"

"nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

"Dylan!!!!!!!"

From Jigsaw's operations room, clock ran to 6:15, and the water reached the ceiling, leaving no room to breathe. The vents became sealed, stopping more water from coming in. The first light slowly turned off, then the second, as Andrew swung around trying to get out, the last light turned off. Bottles floated around the room, along with matt's corpse… and Andrew was trapped in the room of water for eternity…

THE END…


End file.
